Obat Sakit Hati
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Jack sedang sakit hati karena belum sempat melamar Karen, Karen sudah keburu dilamar sama Rick. Akhirnya Jack memutuskan pergi ke klinik—niat awalnya sih buat curhat tapi akhirnya minta obat sama Trent.../Shounen-ai/Oneshoot


**Obat sakit hati**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: x Jack, slight Rick x Karen**

 **Genre: Romance & Humor**

 **Disclaimer Harvest moon by Natsume**

 **Warn: Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi; Alternate Reality; Semi-canon; OOC; Bahasa tak baku; Typo(s); Oneshoot!**

 **Summary: Jack sedang sakit hati karena belum sempat melamar Karen, Karen sudah keburu dilamar sama Rick. Akhirnya Jack memutuskan pergi ke klinik—niat awalnya sih buat curhat tapi akhirnya minta obat sama Trent...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Jack sudah tampak sangat rapih dan bersih. Di tangannya terdapat sekotak wine mahal berkualitas tinggi yang ia pesan dari Zack kemarin lusa. Ia juga kembali memeriksa tasnya yang kini terasa lebih ringan. Alat-alat taninya ia taruh di dalam kotak perkakas di rumah. Ada sebatang coklat, beberapa batu metal yang belum ia jual ke shipping bin, beberapa tanaman herbal hasil menjelajah di gunung, dan sebuah bulu indah berwarna biru terang.

Ya, itu adalah Blue Feather. Benda wajib untuk melamar seseorang yang ia beli dari super market seharga 1000 gold. Jack bersyukur ia tak membeli Blue Feather di Won—pedang Cina yang suka menawarkan dagangan—yang harganya berkali-kali lipat dari harga sebenarnya.

Jack keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju Inn. Niatnya hari ini adalah ia akan melamar Karen malam ini. Dengan semangat yang membara seperti api, Jack menuju Inn secepat kilat.

Sesampainya di sana ia melihat sosok gadis idamannya yang memiliki surai coklat pirang, Karen. Baru saja ia ingin menyapa Karen tapi suara Rick—anak dari Lilian dan kakak laki-laki Popuri—terdengar lantang memanggil Karen yang sedang sibuk meminum segelas wine pesanannya.

"KAREN!"

"Ada apa, Rick? Aku di sampingmu, kok. Tak perlu berteriak begitu." Ucap Karen dengan nada sedikit kesal karena kupingnya malah terasa sakit.

"A-ah... Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Rick penuh penyesalan.

"Ya sudah tak apa. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Karen. Wajah Rick kini terlihat sangat gugup. Butiran-butiran keringat meluncur membasahi wajahnya, kacamatanya terlihat berembun, dan rona merah menghampiri wajahnya.

"Ka-Karen..."

"Ya?"

"A-aku suka padamu! Ah, bukan, tapi aku CINTA padamu! Menikahlah denganku dan mari bangun keluarga bahagia yang terdiri dari dua anak seperti kata iklan Keluarga Berencana yang disarankan oleh pemerintah! Dua anak lebih baik!" Rick menggenggam kedua tangan Karen dengan erat. Mata Karen membelalak terkejut mendengar lamaran Rick.

"Te-tentu saja!" Karen memeluk erat Rick sambil bercucuran air mata.

Kok, berasa kayak lagi nonton Drama percintaan ya?

Ketika para pengunjung Inn sedang sibuk bertepuk tangan dan menggoda calon kedua mempelai itu dengan aura bahagia lengkap dengan bunga-bunga imaginer yang melompat-lompat riang di sisi lain tampak seseorang yang pundung sambil meratapi kotak wine bermutu dari kota.

Yah... Ditolak... Ditolak sebelum ngelamar lagi... Sakitnya tuh di sini!

Jack menatap kosong ke arah kotak wine dengan sebuah kartu bertuliskan 'Will You Marry Me?' bertinta merah muda—hadiah dari saudara perempuannya saat mengunjunginya kemarin.

"Loh? Jack? Kamu sedang apa mojok di sana? Ayo, kemari." Karen menyapa Jack dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Please_... Jangan senyum-senyum gitu, nanti gak bisa _move on_..." Gumam Jack.

"Hei, hei. Sobat, nanti datang ya ke pesta pernikahan kami. Rencananya akan dilangsungkan seminggu dari sekarang." Ujar Rick sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jack lengkap dengan tawa riang.

"..." Hati Jack hancur seketika.

"Hm? Itu apa, Jack?" Tanya Karen saat melihat kotak berisi wine yang tadinya ingin dihadiahkan pada Karen sebagai hadiah pertunangan.

"Ha-hah? A-apa? I—ni?" Jack gugup sendiri.

"Iya. Itu... WINE!?" Mata Karen berkilau-kilau melihatnya.

"Itu wine dari kota yang terkenal itu kan?! Ya ampun, Jack. Kamu dapat dari mana? Aku titip ya lain kali kalau kamu beli lagi." Ucap Karen.

"Ah... Err... Ini buat kamu saja. Aku tidak begitu kuat minum wine." Ucap Jack sambil menyerahkan kotak wine itu pada Karen.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak. Bagaimana kalau kita minum bersama malam ini?" Usul Karen.

"Ide bagus. Aku akan menelpon semuanya untuk datang ke mari." Ann kemudian menelpon semua penduduk agar datang ke mari untuk memberitahukan kabar menggembirakan ini—pengecualian untuk Jack yang masih sedih.

"Eh, ada surat di atasnya." Celetuk Rick yang melihat sebuah surat kecil menempel di atas kotak itu. Belum sempat surat itu di baca Jack sudah mengambilnya secepat turbo.

"A-ahaha... Jangan dianggap itu Cuma bungkus permen karet Zack." Tidak nyambung, memang. Tapi Jack merasa lega ketika Rick dan Karen percaya saja dengan perkataannya.

Tak lama semua penduduk Mineral datang dan merayakannya bersama namun ada dua orang yang tak terlihat di sana.

"Loh, Jack di mana?" Tanya Cliff ketika menyadari ketidak adaan petani baru di Mineral.

" juga tidak ada di sini. Hei, Ellie, kau tidak melihat Trent?"

"Hm? Ah, tadi dokter bilang ia sedang sibuk makanya tidak bisa datang ke mari." Jawab Ellie yang sedang menikmati cake buatan Ann dan Doug yang enak.

Saat Inn milik Doug penuh oleh seluruh warga Mineral, lain halnya di Klinik. Di sana terlihat tokoh utama sedang duduk di atas kasur pasien ditemani sang dokter yang asyik membaca buku tebal di tangannya.

"Lalu... Lalu... Bagaimana kau tidak sedih ketika kau mau melamar tahunya kau sudah keduluan? Hiks..." Rupanya Jack sedang curhat pada Trent.

"Hm,"

"Padahal aku sudah rapih-rapih dan menyiapkan mental selama seminggu ini tapi semuanya hancur dalam satu menit..."

"Oh."

"Dan... Dan... Hwaaa, mereka menikah minggu depan di gereja. Huhuhu, hiks, srottt!" Jack membuang cairan lendir hijau-hijau unyu dari hidungnya ke jas putih bersih milik Trent yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Trent membuat catatan mental untuk tidak sembarangan menaruh benda—terutama benda yang akan melekat di tubuhnya.

"Wauw."

"APAAN SIH?! DARI TADI ORANG CAPEK-CAPEK CURHAT TERUS CUMA DIRESPON 'OH' AMA 'WOW' DOANG!" Jack yang udah sakit hati emang bikin repot. Imagenya sebagai pemuda cakep nan unyu yang rajin bekerja serta rajin menabung hancur berkeping-keping.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu kau mau aku apa?" Tanya Trent masih dengan pembawaan kalem.

"..." Kali ini Jack malah terdiam sambil menatap jas Trent yang berada di lantai klinik.

 _Giliran ditanya malah diem_ , batin Trent.

"Trent... Punya obat tidak?" Tanya Jack yang sudah kembali seperti semula namun nadanya terdengar lesu.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya balik Trent.

"Iya... Sakit... Sakitnya tuh di sini." Kata Jack sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya dengan wajah yang dibuat drama-drama.

"..." Trent cuma bisa masang tampang datar.

"Sakit hati daku, sakit hati! Sakittt!"

Tiba-tiba Trent mendapat sebuah ide yang mampu membuat bibirnya yang bisa berbentuk garis lurus ke bawah kini naik ke atas membentuk seringaian antagonis.

'Syut!'

Trent memeluk Jack tiba-tiba dari belakang yang sukses membuat Jack yang sedari tadi bermonolog sendiri membisu. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Nah... Jack," Entah kenapa Jack merasa suara Trent lebih menyeramkan daripada saat ingin memberikan suntik bius pada pasien.

Jack menelan air liurnya susah payah.

"Kau tadi meminta obat sakit hati kan?"

Jack tidak berani menjawab Trent.

"Do-dokter, tangannya..."

"Hm?" Gerakan tangan Trent berhenti tepat di perut Jack.

"A-ah! Saya baru ingat saya harus memberi makan anjing saya. Saya permisi dulu ya, dok—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan obatnya..."

Alarm pertanda bahaya sudah berbunyi keras di otak Jack.

"DOK! ANJING SAYA KASIAN DOK! KASIAANNN! DIA BELUM MAKAN DARI PAGI!" Histeris Jack sambil sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukan Trent dari tubuhnya.

"ELLIE! ELLIE! TOL—" Ucapan Jack terputus ketika sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut dengan harum peppermint membungkam mulutnya.

"... Obat sakit hati."

Wajah Jack memerah mendengar perkataan Trent.

Lalu setelah perkataan itu tidak terdengar lagi suara jeritan Jack dari dalam klinik. Trent meraih ponsel miliknya di meja sebelah kasur pasien lalu menelpon ke Inn milik Doug.

"Halo, Doug? Tolong sampaikan pada Ellie. Hari ini ia tidak usah bekerja lagi sampai besok siang. Aku ada urusan penting," Lalu setelah berucap 'terima kasih' Trent menutup sambungan telponnya. Lalu memandang kembali pemuda di bawahnya yang wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

 **The End**

A/N: Fic pertama di sini dan langsung ke BL ohohoho. Rasanya menulis di sini membangkitkan keinginan bermain Harvest moon kembali. Terima kasih sudah membacanya~.


End file.
